Return to Earth
by NOVARAY
Summary: What happens when Admiral Adama makes a trip to Earth to discover what happened to the colony they left 150,000 years in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Earth**

Admiral Johnathan Clements stood staring out the large view port in the main observation lounge in Caprica Station. The planet Caprica was pristine in color with the greens, blues, and browns of a living planet. The planet's oceans were a deep blue, and snow white clouds covered large areas of the surface. Nearly 20 million people were currently living on the blue-green globe below. Johnathan let out a deep sigh, 20 million compared to the billions that had lived on Caprica only a few short years ago. There were so many sad memories associated with what had happened to Caprica under the Cylon occupation.

"Looks the same as it did before the Cylon attack," a soft voice next to Johnathan spoke.

Turning, Admiral Clements smiled seeing Admiral Reynolds standing slightly behind him. "Yes it does, at least during the day. At night, you can see the difference; the planet's surface isn't lit up as it used to be. Only New Delphi and Caprica City have a lot of people, most of the rest are scattered out in small towns and villages across the planet."

"Can't say that I blame them," Admiral Reynolds commented gazing down at the planet, which was once the capital of the Twelve Colonies. "After the Cylon's nuked most of the major cities, I guess I would be hesitant about moving back into one myself."

"Came to see the arrival of your new flagship I see." Johnathan grinned knowing the real reason Admiral Reynolds had come down to the observation lounge. In just a few minutes, the fleet's two new Nova class battlestars were due to arrive. The two battlestars had just finished their system refits at the shipyards orbiting the Kobolan home world of Terra. The ships had completed their shakedown cruises and were ready to be put into active service.

"Yes, but I understand you have another mission planned for her first," Admiral Reynolds said peering out into space where he knew the ships should appear.

"President Urie feels it's important," replied Johnathan looking off toward the same point in space that Admiral Reynolds was. "If Admiral Reed and Professor Anthon are correct and the Galactica did end up 150,000 years in our past, than why haven't we heard something from them? All the evidence from Admiral Reed's mission points to that time being accurate. Admiral Reed even took his ships through the tear in space. I've seen the stellar evidence they recorded. It's remarkable."

"That's a long time ago," Admiral Reynolds responded with raised eyebrows. "A lot could have happened over the years; perhaps they've forgotten where we are."

"Perhaps," Johnathan replied dubiously. "But it is something we intend to find out. That's why we're sending one of the Novas to Earth. We need to know what happened to that colony. Don't forget, there were also Cylon Centurions on the real Earth. Who knows what those Centurions may have developed into by now?"

"Assuming they still exist," Admiral Reynolds said with a slight frown. Super advanced Cylon Centurions were something he did not want to encounter.

In space, two brilliant flashes of blue-white light appeared. Two massive colonial battlestars flashed suddenly into existence. Even from here in the observation lounge, the ships were plainly visible. They were the two most powerful warships now in the colonial fleet. They were slightly larger than a Mercury class battlestar, but with all the weapon and technical enhancements of Kobolan technology.

"Does Admiral Adama know about the ship?" asked Admiral Reynolds gazing at his future flagship.

"No, not yet," Johnathan replied. "Colonel Adama and Captain Thrace are going to bring him over in a raptor. Once there, we will go over the mission profile that President Uris and I have been discussing."

"He's going to be in for one hell of a surprise," Admiral Reynolds said with a grin.

Rear Admiral Adama gazed out the front view ports of the raptor as his son Lee carefully piloted it toward the two Nova class battlestars. Lee and Kara had argued briefly over who was going to fly the Admiral over to the new ships, until Lee had pulled rank. Kara had glared at Lee and then sat down dejectedly in the copilot's seat. She still considered herself the better pilot of the two.

"How goes your new job," Adama asked his son as he took a deep breath and tried to see the two massive battlestars they were approaching.

He was still amazed at the progress that had been made in the colonies. With the new shipyards at Caprica Station, the ones at Demeter, and of course the Kobolan shipyards the colonial fleet had been rebuilt and modernized. The planets of Caprica, Gemenon, and Aquaria also sat behind massive orbital defensive platforms and minefields.

"Fine Dad," Lee replied with a smile. He was pleased that his father was interested in his current work.

Lee was working with the military recovery force, bringing in all the damaged ships from the war to be scrapped. It was difficult work, as all the ship's munitions had to be disarmed first.

"We should be done in another few months, and then we will begin on the outer colonies searching for unexploded ordinance and weapons."

"You're doing important work Lee," Adama spoke with a nod.

"Yea. I hardly get to see him," Starbuck complained her blue eyes gazing at the two men. "It's been nearly a month since the last time he came home."

Lee and Kara had a large apartment on the outskirts of Caprica City. Starbuck worked at the fleet base just outside of the city training new viper pilots. Starbuck and Lee's relationship had been rocky over the years, but they had finally decided to move in together.

"I have a few weeks leave coming up shortly," Lee spoke with a smile. He knew he needed to spend some quality time with Kara.

"How about you Starbuck?" Adama asked with a smile. "I understand you are giving the new nuggets hell in your flight instructor classes."

"They have to learn," Starbuck replied with a grin. She really enjoyed flying a viper, and the new mark eights were a tremondous improvement over the older models. Particularly with the Kobolan anti-inertia compensators they were equipped with.

Out the viewport, the Nova class battlestar they were approaching came into view. Lee didn't understand why, but Admiral Clements had insisted that he fly past the port flight pod on their approach. As they neared the flight pod, Lee glanced at it and read the ship's name that was lit up in all of its glory. "Admiral, look."

Admiral Adama looked out at the name on the flight pod. In massive white letters, the ship's name was spelled out. GALACTICA.

* * *

Lee landed the raptor smoothly in the starboard-landing bay. As the three exited the raptor, they saw that a group of the ship's officers was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Galactica," Commander David Wells spoke with a crisp salute.

Admiral Adama returned the salute and smiled at the young officer. "You have a fine ship here commander."

"Thank you sir, I just hope she can hold up to her namesake. I would like to introduce you to my fellow officers. This is Major Aaron Sims and Major Sarah Wells, my two CAGS."

Adama smiled at the two reaching forward and shaking their hands. "I have heard about you two. Major Simms, I believe you were on the mission with Admiral Reed that found us on Earth."

"That's correct sir," Major Simms replied. "That was quite an experience."

"Yes it was," Admiral Adama replied. Turning his attention to the other CAG, he continued. "Sarah Wells, you must be the commander's talented sister I have heard so much about. I understand you really kicked the Cylon's butt in the last war."

"Just doing my best sir," Major Wells replied with a smile.

"Why do you need two CAGS?" asked Starbuck looking slightly confused.

"Each CAG is responsible for the flight operations in one of the flight pods," Commander Wells explained. "Each flight pod has six squadrons of vipers and one squadron of raptors. We have a total of 240 vipers on the Galactica and 40 raptors. We decided it was easier to handle flight operations by using the two CAG system."

"Makes sense," Admiral Adama said with a nod of approval.

Commander Wells then turned to the third colonial officer standing there. He knew this man would not need an introduction. "This is my exec, who you already know."

"Colonel Hoshi," Adama spoke with a pleased grin. "I heard that you had decided to stay in the fleet."

"I couldn't turn down this opportunity sir," Colonel Hoshi said with a serious smile on his face. "She's a beautiful ship sir, one that will serve the name Galactica well."

"I am sure she will," Adama replied.

"If you will follow me sir, Admiral Clements and Admiral Reynolds are waiting in the main conference room for us," Commander Wells spoke gesturing toward the side of the landing bay where an open hatch waited.

Fifteen minutes later, the seven of them made it to the conference room.

"Admiral Adama, Colonel Adama, and Captain Thrace if you will take a seat we will explain why we have called you here," Admiral Clements said after shaking everyone's hand.

Admiral Clements looked across the table at the seated group knowing that what he was about to say would surprise them. "As all of you know, New Earth was settled 150,000 years ago due to the Galactica and her refugee fleet going through the tear in space in the Ionian nebula."

"We almost died in that damn nebula when the Cylon fleet ambushed us," Admiral Adama commented.

"That's where Starbuck returned to us," commented Lee recalling that harrowing and shocking day. Starbuck had returned from the dead for the first time in that nebula.

Starbuck's return and some other Starbuck related incidents were rated highly classified on a need to know basis. Very few people knew Starbuck's full history. It was too unbelievable. Some of those that did know what was in the file didn't believe it.

"It was a close call," Admiral Clements agreed. "But what concerns us is the fact that we have heard nothing from New Earth. Admiral Reed left some ships behind, including a colony ship. They should have been able to retain some of their technology."

"It's a mystery," agreed Adama looking thoughtful. "Of course they could have decided to give up their technology again after we left. After all, we did decide on doing that originally ourselves."

"That's a possibility that Admiral Clements and I have discussed," commented Admiral Reynolds. "But we can't imagine those that were on the island of Atlantis doing that."

"I don't believe that they would have," commented Lee looking over at Kara. "Those on the island specifically chose to be on the island of Atlantis just so they could have access to modern technology."

"So something must have happened," Kara spoke wondering what it could have been. They had left a lot of friends and acquaintances behind.

"I have spoken to President Urie, and we both feel that we need to explore this further," continued Admiral Clements looking directly at Admiral Adama. "That is why we are asking you to take temporary command of the Galactica along with four Firestar Repulse class battle cruisers as escorts and make a return trip to Earth."

"Back to Earth," Starbuck repeated in astonishment. "Do we even know where Earth is? After all, the Earth we are familiar with is 150,000 years in the past!"

"Not a problem," Admiral Clements replied sliding a sheet of paper over to Admiral Adama. It was covered in complicated mathematical formulas, which ended in some spatial coordinates. "Professor Anthon has provided us with what should be Earth's present day coordinates. We estimate it will take you two months to get there."

The room was quiet as everyone stared at Admiral Adama. He had never expected to return to Earth. Not after leaving Laura there. The planet held a lot of painful memories. But even he was curious as to what had happened to the human cylons and colonials that had remained behind. Perhaps he owed it to their memory to find out.

Lee looked at his father and could see the pain in his eyes. He knew that Adama was thinking about Laura. "It's up to you Dad," Lee spoke quietly.

Adama raised his eyes and looked across the table at Admiral Clements. "When do we leave?"

From the author: The next chapter will be longer, and the Ovions will make another appearance. I think you will be amazed and excited by what Admiral Adama and the crew of the nova class battlestar Galactica discover on their journey to Earth. I will try to update every two weeks.

Check out my profile page for additional Battlestar Galactica news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Earth: Chapter Two**

Commander David Wells gazed at the main HD view screen in the front of the CIC. On the screen, the 1,400-meter Firestar class battle cruiser Destiny floated gracefully in space. In the background, the planet Gemenon seemed to dwarf the powerful battle cruiser. If David squinted his eyes slightly, he thought he could see two Mark Eight vipers flying CAP around the warship.

David let out a deep sigh. The new battle cruisers were so much more powerful than his old Warstar the Olympia. He felt more at ease going on this mission knowing he had four of the heavily armed battle cruisers to support the Galactica if needed. After all, there were still a few renegade Cylon ships out there somewhere, including a dangerous and fully operational Baseship.

"It's amazing how powerful the new warships are," Colonel Hoshi spoke from the other side of the operations table, he too had been watching the screen and admiring the Firestar battle cruiser. "We thought we were the only survivors when we fled the Colonies. It was a shock for all of us when we were told how many people survived."

"We have three worlds with large populations on them," Commander Wells said looking over at his Exec. There are 20 million people now living on Caprica, 23 million on Aquaria, and 6 million on Gemenon according to the latest census figures."

"Plus several million more scattered across the other Colonies," Colonel Hoshi added. "We thought our fifty thousand survivors were it. It's great to see the Colonies recovering from the Cylon attack."

"It will be a long time before all the Colonies are as they were before," Commander Wells commented with a sigh." Hundreds of years from what Admiral Clements has said."

"At least your worlds will recover," Lisa spoke as she walked up to the commander.

The blonde Cylon had arrived earlier and would be accompanying them on their mission. It had been decided to discreetly check the real Earth to see if the Cylon Centurions had survived. If they did, Lisa would serve as an envoy if communications were possible. After 150,000 years, it was hard telling what they might have evolved into.

"I understand the Kobolan research scientists have arrived on your home world," Commander Wells said looking over at the gorgeous female Cylon. She was dressed in a short dark blue dress cut daringly low.

"They have agreed to look into our reproductive problems," Lisa replied with a friendly nod. "Everyone now knows that the thirteenth tribe was Cylon. The Kobolans solved their reproductive problems. Hopefully they can solve ours also."

"All ships have formed up into their FTL positions," Lieutenant Mason Anders spoke from his Dradis and sensor station. He had been watching the ships gradually move into their pre jump positions for the last few minutes.

Commander Wells glanced down at the operations table, which was showing the Galactica, four battle cruisers, two fleet supply ships, and a Tylium tanker. "Signal all ships that we will jump in twenty minutes," he ordered.

It was at that moment that Admiral Adama walked into the CIC. Going over to the operations table, he glanced down seeing that all the ships in the small fleet were nearly ready to jump. He wondered just what they would find on this mission. So much time had passed, would there be anything recognizable as Colonial or Cylon on Earth or the real Earth. He wondered if he would be able to find Laura's burial location.

"Admiral Adama," Lisa spoke courteously nodding at the Admiral.

"We're just about ready to jump," Commander Wells reported.

"Admiral Clements wants us to resupply some Kobolan surveillance cruisers out next to the newly discovered Ovion worlds," Adama spoke looking over at Commander Wells. "I've never encountered any Ovions. From what I have been told, they're pretty tough to beat in combat."

"They have very powerful weapons and decent energy shield technology," Commander Wells replied. "The Kobolans have been keeping a close watch on them to ensure they don't make any type of offensive move our way."

"They also go in for nukes in a big way," Colonel Hoshi added. He had studied several of the battles that had occurred between the Kobolans and the Ovions.

Adama only shook his head. So much had changed since they had been away from the Colonies. "We definitely don't need another war. We need time to rebuild our worlds, particularly our population." He wished that Laura had survived to see the Colonies once more.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Commander Wells responded. "We're tired of war. We need some peace for our people to recover and to heal."

David thought about his younger sister Kathryn and his cousin Constance. Both were still on the Sidon and were currently enrolled in the station's flight school to learn how to fly the station's mining ships and freighters. He didn't want to see either one of them ever fighting in a war. Their imprisonment back on Picon had been bad enough.

"Just how big a threat are these Ovions?" Admiral Adama asked.

"They're over 1,200 light years away from us," Commander Wells replied. "Admiral Reed seems to feel that they will probably leave us alone, but the Kobolans are not so sure. They are still finding occasional Ovion warships in the area of space where New Kobol is located. There has been some fighting between Kobolan forces and the Ovions, several of Admiral Stone's battlestars have even been involved. Admiral Landers isn't sure if these Ovions are survivors from the Ovion world that Admiral Stone destroyed or from this new group that Admiral Reed discovered."

"Admiral Clements briefed me on Admiral Stone's mission to the Delphi Quadrant," Admiral Adama replied. "I even read some of the mission logs. It was all quiet amazing. We have a new, thriving colony on Demeter and of course, there are the Kobolans on Terra. Admiral Stone was very fortunate to find them."

"It was the return of Admiral Stone with his fleet reinforced by some Kobolan battle cruisers that turned the battle at Caprica and defeated our forces," commented Lisa recalling that harrowing day. "This allowed Daniel to take control of the Hall of Knowledge on the Cylon home world and dispose of the old regime."

"One of these days I would like to travel to the Cylon home world and meet this Daniel," Admiral Adama spoke looking over at Lisa.

"Your Colonel Tigh and Ellen are already there," Lisa replied with a smile. "You have no idea how pleased Daniel was to see the two of them again after so long, especially Ellen."

"Jump in one minute," Colonel Hoshi interrupted. "All ships report FTL drives are spun up, and they are awaiting your orders Admiral."

"Initiate jump at your discretion," replied Adama gazing at the main view screen, which was now focused on several of the small fleet's ships.

"Begin jump," Commander Wells ordered.

In space, the ships of the small fleet began to vanish one by one in flashes of blue-white light. The Galactica went last, and soon space was empty.

* * *

Aboard Caprica Station, Admiral Clements and Admiral Reynolds had watched the jump from the observation lounge.

"I wonder what they will find?" Admiral Reynolds spoke gazing at the empty area of space where a few moments before eight ships had been.

"Who knows," Admiral Clements commented his eyebrows raised in thought. "After 150,000 years, who knows what might be waiting for them. I just hope they make it back safely."

"So do I," Admiral Reynolds replied with a slight smile. "After all, that's my future flagship they took."

* * *

The Galactica flashed back into existence twenty-two light years from the Colonies. The new Kobolan computers, which were interfaced with all the ship's systems, allowed for more exact computation of jump points.

"Status," barked Commander Wells as he looked up at the Dradis screen above the operations table. He knew it would take it a few seconds to clear.

"All ships reporting successful jumps," the communications officer confirmed in her crisp voice.

"Battle cruisers are moving into support positions," Lieutenant Anders reported as his Dradis and sensor screens cleared.

"Just how secure are these new computer systems?" Admiral Adama asked. He didn't like the idea of a ship as powerful as a Nova class being totally networked. The networks had destroyed the fleet when the Cylons had hacked in through the CNP.

"The Kobolan computers are impervious to any type of malware intrusion," Colonel Hoshi replied. He too had been concerned about this and had spent considerable time with the Kobolan computer technicians and programmers discussing this very question.

"We furnished our most recent virus programs to the Kobolans," Lisa replied with a grimace. She still hated what they had done to the Colonies because of the backdoor in the CNP. This had allowed a vicious virus to be downloaded that had disabled the majority of the Colonial fleet.

"The computers also have an automatic fail-safe built in so that upon detection of an invading virus that penetrates any of the main firewalls, the system will automatically disengage the network," continued Commander Wells. It was an option the Colonials had insisted on, particularly after the disaster with the CNP. "The system can also be disengaged manually if needed."

Admiral Adama nodded his head. He just hoped those computers and fail-safes were never put to the test.

"Captain Simms, what is the status of our long range sensors?" Commander Wells asked.

"Coming on line now sir," Captain Angela Simms replied.

Angela had transferred over from the Jupiter class battlestar Rycon at the request of Commander Wells. She was the top rated sensor operator in the fleet, partially because Denise Anthon had trained her on the Kobolan long-range sensors.

"Colonel Hoshi, set a standard CAP," Commander Wells ordered. "We will stay in this system long enough to confirm that there is no presence of renegade Cylon units. Once that has been confirmed, we will jump to our next set of jump coordinates."

"Yes sir," Colonel Hoshi replied.

Adama looked around the CIC and was very impressed with the professionalism being demonstrated by the crew. The CIC was slightly smaller than the old Galactica, but it was set up to be highly efficient. "I understand this is standard operating procedure for outgoing ships."

Commander Wells nodded at Adama, "Yes sir, we know a number of Cylon units escaped from the battle of the Cylon home world. From what Daniel and Lisa have been able to learn, it seems that the last surviving Cylon Baseship, three Basestars, and six support ships are still missing."

"There has been no sign of them since the last battle," Lisa added, her deep blue eyes taking on a serious glint. "We know that there were a large number of the Cylon Model Ones that escaped on the Baseship. Daniel and I both feel that they have fled this area of space to rebuild their forces. It will take them years, but they are a threat and will continue to be a threat until we can find them and eliminate them."

Colonel Hoshi nodded. He had heard about the Cylon ships escaping. "That's one reason for the massive orbital defensive networks around Caprica, Gemenon, and Aquaria."

"That's why we search on all outgoing jumps," Commander Wells commented. "If they come back, we want to know it."

"How long before we can jump again?" Admiral Adama asked.

"How long before your sensors complete their sweep of the system?" asked Commander Wells glancing over at Captain Simms.

Captain Simms checked several readings on her computer screens before replying, "Three hours sir, and scans of the system should be complete."

"Very well," Commander Wells replied. "We have detected no immediate threats in our immediate area, so stand down to condition three."

"Yes sir," Colonel Hoshi replied as he passed on the order.

Adama was still amazed at the technical advances the Kobolans had placed on the new ships. The new Dradis arrays were capable of detecting approaching ships from nearly 10 million kilometers. The Kobolan sensors, while not as sensitive as the new Dradis, could detect ships from nearly 20 million kilometers. Both used Kobolan subspace technology to extend their range and allow for instant detection. The special sensors that Captain Simms was using also used Kobolan subspace technology, and could scan an entire solar system in a matter of a few hours. Not only that, but the ship was equipped with a Kobolan FTL jump detection system. If a ship jumped within 4 billion kilometers of the Galactica, the system would detect it instantly.

* * *

Major Aaron Simms banked his Mark Eight viper to get a better view of the Galactica. The ship looked massive against the sea of stars. The ship's hull was covered with weapons emplacements. Even the battle cruisers looked small when compared to the powerful battlestar. Major Simms increased the power to the viper's engine and flew off toward one of the battle cruisers. As he flew, he let his mind wander to his most recent visit to Caprica.

He had managed to spend some quality time with Susan and her parents at their hunting lodge in the mountains. They had even gone camping for a few days next to a quiet mountain lake. It had been some quality down time that he seriously needed. Susan was currently flying raptors between Caprica City and Caprica Station on a regular basis. For the time being, she had requested to be assigned to the fleet base just outside of Caprica City, so she could spend her off time with her parents at their hunting lodge.

Major Simms leaned back in the seat of his viper, as he passed down the port side of the battle cruiser gazing at all the weapon's emplacements. Flak guns, defensive laser clusters, the heavier KEW batteries, missile ports and of course the heavy pulse laser beneath the hull. The battle cruisers were designed for one purpose and one purpose only, to kill enemy capital ships!

* * *

Back on the Galactica, Colonel Hoshi was standing slightly behind Captain Angela Simms as the last of the data from her sensor scans of the system came in. Once glance told him the system was clear of other ships. "All clear commander. We can jump at your discretion."

"Very well," replied Commander Wells glancing down at the operations table, which now showed a detailed star map and their next four jump points. They had a long ways to go and a lot of systems to check on the way. "Colonel, order all ships to spin up their FTL drives, it's time for us to move on."

Two weeks later, the Galactica was nearing the rendezvous coordinates for the Kobolan surveillance cruisers. The rendezvous point was thirty-two light years outside of known Ovion space. The Kobolan surveillance cruisers were specially constructed for stealth and speed. While still powerfully armed, their best defense was not being detected.

The Galactica appeared in a flash of blue-white light followed quickly by the rest of the ships in her small fleet.

"Status," barked Commander Wells as the ship's systems stabilized and the Dradis and sensors began furnishing data.

"All ships reporting safe jumps," the communications officer reported. "They are standing by for further orders."

"Where are the Kobolan cruisers?" asked Colonel Hoshi seeing that the Dradis screen was blank. He knew that they should be in this general area.

"Send the coded transmission to the Kobolan cruisers identifying us," ordered Commander Wells looking over at the communications officer. He knew the ships were probably still operating with their stealth systems engaged.

"Sir, I am picking up what appears to be weapons fire deeper in the system," Lieutenant Anders reported excitedly. "I am detecting several nuclear detonations and other ordinance explosions on the sensors."

"Sir, we are receiving a distress message from the Kobolan cruisers," reported the communications officer. "They are under attack from two Ovion dreadnaughts and four Ovion cruisers. Two of their ships have damaged jump drives. They are requesting assistance."

"Frak, we jumped right into a shooting war," muttered Colonel Hoshi looking at the data coming up on the operations table. The Kobolan ships were 14 million miles away from the Galactica's current position.

"Set condition one and prepare for a short in system FTL jump," Commander Wells ordered as he sized up the tactical situation. "Have the battle cruiser Destiny stay behind with our support ships. Viper and raptor crews are to stand by for immediate launch." Flipping a switch on his mini-com he continued, "Admiral Adama, please report to the CIC."

In a flash of light, the Battlestar Galactica and her three escorting battle cruisers appeared slightly above the embattled Kobolan and Ovion ships.

"Launch vipers!" ordered Commander Wells taking a deep breath. He prayed he wasn't about to drag the Colonies into another war.

Colonel Hoshi quickly passed on the order to the two flight pods. Vipers were already in the tubes and ready to go. In moments, vipers began launching and forming up quickly into squadrons.

"What do we have!" demanded Commander Wells as he gazed at the Dradis screen above his head. He was waiting for the tactical data to be downloaded to the operations table.

The door to the CIC opened and Admiral Adama came rushing in. "What's going on?" He knew there had to be some type of a serious threat for Commander Wells to have placed the Galactica at condition one.

"The Ovions have attacked the Kobolan surveillance cruisers," Colonel Hoshi reported quickly as Adama reached the operations table. "Two of the Kobolan cruisers have damaged FTL drives and can't jump."

"What are we facing?" Adama demanded as his face took on a serious look.

Adama knew they had a mutual defense treaty with the Kobolans and had to render assistance. It was also the right thing to do considering everything the Kobolans had done to help restore and rebuild the Colonies and the Colonial fleet.

The Dradis screen cleared, and information began appearing on the operations table. Admiral Adama and Commander Wells both looked down at it.

"Two Ovion dreadnaughts and four of their heavy cruisers," Commander Wells reported uneasily. "That's a lot of firepower. It looks like the Kobolan cruisers are under heavy attack from Ovion fighters."

"Very well," Adama replied. He could see from the data on the operations table that the four Ovion heavy cruisers were positioned slightly above the two dreadnaughts. Occasionally they would fire missiles or KEW rounds at the four Kobolan cruisers. "Commander Wells, I would suggest that we attack the two dreadnaughts, which should pull the fire away from the Kobolan cruisers. The fleet is yours to command. You have more recent combat experience and are more familiar with these new weapon systems."

Commander Wells studied the operations table for a moment then began issuing orders. "Colonel Hoshi, instruct Major Simms to take out the Ovion fighters attacking the Kobolan ships. Major Wells is to place her squadrons between us and the Ovion heavy cruisers to serve as a blocking force. I want one squadron held back in reserve to be used to intercept inbound missiles if need be. Ships are to form up into Gamma diamond attack formation."

The Ovions hesitated in their attack when they saw the appearance of the new ships. From their scans, these were of the same design as those that had been scanned above one of their mining operations. The Ovion dreadnaughts formed quickly into a defensive formation turning their ships to fire a broadside of nuclear missiles at the approaching warships. The four heavy cruisers increased the distance between them and the dreadnaughts to give them a better angle to attack. Missile after missile left their launch tubes on pillars of fire and accelerated away toward the approaching ships.

* * *

Major Aaron Simms had five twenty-ship squadrons closing on the Ovion fighters. He knew from previous reports that the average Ovion dreadnaught carried 40 of the deadly craft.

"All squadrons prepare to engage, use missiles when possible and keep your distance, stay with your wingman." Major Wells knew most of his young pilots had never experienced combat before; fortunately, he had enough veterans to pull the younger pilots through this.

"Weapons free, let's go get them!"

Aaron hit his turbos, and he and his wingman arrowed toward four Ovion fighters that were strafing one of the Kobolan cruisers. The cruisers energy screen flashed blue every time it was struck by a round. Even as they watched, a defensive laser beam flicked out from the Kobolan cruiser spearing one of the fighters causing it to explode in a bright ball of red flame.

Aaron heard a smooth tone come from his weapons display indicating he had missile lock on one of the fighters. He quickly squeezed off one of the small Hunter missiles carried under his viper's wings. The viper shook slightly as the rocket blasted away and smashed into its intended target obliterating it. "One down," Aaron murmured as he switched over to the next target. He could feel the adrenaline rush of combat. His senses seemed heightened, and everything seemed unusually clear.

A quick check of his Dradis and he saw that the rest of his pilots were making short work of the Ovion fighters. It was obvious that the Ovions had nothing similar to the Colonial Hunter missiles.

Slightly above Aaron, four Ovion fighters were watching. Their squadron commander had spotted a slightly larger enemy craft that was possibly the command fighter of these new enemies. Signaling his three wing mates, they quickly accelerated and dropped down toward their unsuspecting target.

The first hint Aaron had that he was in trouble was when his wingman's viper exploded and tracer shells made a stitching pattern across his port wing. Frak! he thought as he juked his viper to his left. Looking out his cockpit window, he saw four Ovion fighters closing on him. He kicked in his turbos and accelerated away taking his viper through a series of hard urns and dives trying to lose the Ovions. He was too far away from the rest of his squadrons to call for help. They wouldn't get here in time. There was nowhere he could go. He wished he could tell Susan just how much she meant to him before he died.

It was at that moment that two of the Ovion fighters exploded in flashes of red fire and a Colonial viper flashed between the burning wreckage. "Mind if I join you Major?" Starbuck's vibrant voice came over the com. "I just couldn't stay in the ship with a battle going on!"

Aaron didn't know what to say as Starbuck flipped her viper 180 degrees and fired a short burst from her 30 mm cannons into another of the Ovion fighters blowing off its wing. "Just like fighting fraking toasters," Starbuck spoke gleefully over the com. "Three down and one to go!"

The remaining Ovion fighter pulled up and accelerated away from the fight trying to escape with Starbuck in hot pursuit. Aaron continued to watch and saw Starbuck fire two of her missiles taking out the last Ovion fighter in a ball of flame. Aaron let out a sigh of relief; it wasn't his day to die after all. Starbuck was as good as everyone said, maybe better. He would have to remember to thank her when they got back to the Galactica.

* * *

Back on the Galactica, Admiral Adama watched in admiration as a lone viper tore into the remaining Ovion formation shredding it. He didn't have to ask to know who it was. What do you hear Starbuck, he thought in his mind. In answer, he thought he could hear a voice say, nothing but the rain sir.

"Incoming Ovion missiles," Lieutenant Anders reported as a threat warning sounded on his Dradis and sensor console. "Nuclear ordinance detected."

"All ships activate forward flak screens, maximum intensity," Commander Wells ordered. "Laser batteries to take out any missiles that get through our screens."

In between the two closing fleets, explosions started going off creating a barrier of shrapnel between the incoming missiles and the Colonial ships. The Ovions had launched 142 nuclear missiles. Many of them were blown apart or disabled in the flak fields. The Colonial ships defensive missile batteries began picking off the few that managed to penetrate the flak screen. Defensive laser beams flicked out wiping out missiles that had escaped destruction in the flak screen. Only one penetrated all the way impacting on the Athena's energy screen. For a moment, the powerful battle cruiser was covered in nuclear fire then emerged unscathed. The ship's energy screen flickered briefly then stabilized.

"All missiles destroyed," Lieutenant Anders reported as the threat warning on his console became quiet.

"Ovion KEW rounds are impacting the energy screens of all ships, including the Galactica," Colonel Hoshi reported. "The Ovion rate of fire is increasing, and some of the rounds will start to penetrate our screens shortly."

"How is the Athena?" Admiral Adama asked. He had seen the nuclear explosion on the view screen. These new Kobolan energy screens and lasers still amazed him.

"The Athena was hit by one of the nukes, but her energy screen absorbed most of the blast," Colonel Hoshi reported. "She is reporting very minor damage."

"Main KEW batteries locked on," the tactical officer reported.

"Fire," Commander Wells ordered.

From the bow of the Galactica, all six main KEW batteries fired in unison hurling massive shells at one of the Ovion dreadnaughts at nearly one-tenth the speed of light. The shells struck the Ovion's energy screen, two of them failed to penetrate, but the other four struck through the weakened energy shield penetrating deep into the ship's interior. The entire ship seemed to stagger then a large explosion blew out a portion of the ship's hull. Out of control fires could be seen burning through the open wound in the ship.

The Ovion cruisers, seeing the damage to the dreadnaught, began to edge closer to the larger warship to give her some covering fire. They were also firing KEW round after KEW round at the Colonial ships. Bright flashes of blue lit up the Colonial ships as the KEW rounds impacted the ships energy screens.

Major Wells had moved her viper squadrons, and she was using them to shoot down incoming Ovion missiles, but being careful to stay out of the way of any KEW rounds. There were numerous rounds inbound from both fleets.

"Heavy damage to primary target," Colonel Hoshi reported. "It looks like their energy shield is severely weakened. We must have hit some of their power generation systems."

"Our battle cruisers are engaging the Ovion heavy cruisers," Commander Wells spoke as the operations table was continuously being updated with new information. "They are trying to shield the Ovion dreadnaught we damaged."

"Then I suggest that we finish her," Admiral Adama spoke.

"Fire two Conqueror missiles plus a spread of decoys," Commander Wells ordered. "I want to finish this quickly. Keep pounding that dreadnaught with our KEW rounds to give them something to think about besides our inbound missiles." He knew the ten-megaton warheads on the two missiles should finish off the Ovion dreadnaught.

"Missiles fired," the tactical officer reported.

The two deadly missiles blasted away from the Galactica and homed in on their target. A screen of twenty decoy missiles shielded the two Conqueror missiles. The Ovion dreadnaught spotted the incoming missiles and tried to blast them down with their defensive batteries. But too many defensive weapons systems had been compromised from the massive KEW hits and subsequent explosion. More rounds were impacting her weakened screen and some were getting through causing even more damage. One of the missiles and most of the decoys were intercepted, but the remaining Conqueror missile darted into the previous hole from the KEW impacts and exploded deep within the Ovion dreadnaught. A bright light filled the main view screen on the Galactica as the Ovion dreadnaught was destroyed by nuclear fire.

"Target destroyed," reported Colonel Hoshi.

"Remaining Ovion ships are jumping out," Lieutenant Anders reported.

Colonel Hoshi glanced up at the Dradis screen and watched as the last Ovion icon vanished. "They're gone sir," he reported.

"Recall our vipers and leave one squadron out on CAP," Commander Wells ordered. "Contact the Kobolans and see what type of assistance they need. We need to jump away from this system before the Ovions return with reinforcements."

Colonel Hoshi quickly began passing on the orders.

"What are our losses?" Admiral Adama asked. He knew they had lost some pilots.

Commander Wells listened to several reports coming in over his mini-com. "Looks like eight vipers and slight damage to the battle cruiser Athena. She took two KEW rounds on her starboard side right after the nuclear strike to her energy screen. No one was killed, but they do have some minor injuries."

"Good job commander," Adama said approvingly. "Let's get those Kobolan ship's drives repaired so we can get out of here. The sooner the better."

"I whole heartedly agree," Commander Wells replied with a nod.

* * *

Two hours later, the Kobolan ships and the Colonial fleet jumped out of the system. Once Captain Simms had verified that there was no trace of Ovions in the new system, Commander Wells gave the order to begin the resupplying of the Kobolan ships. Repair crews from the Galactica were sent over to help repair the battle damage. The commander of the Kobolan ships reported that one of the cruisers stealth fields had malfunctioned, which had allowed the Ovions to detect them.

Admiral Adama watched on the main view screen as several repair raptors hovered around the Kobolan ships. It would take about twenty hours to repair the battle damage and get the damaged ships fully operational again.

"Captain Aileen on the Kobolan cruiser Kobols Hand will send in a report on this encounter with the Ovions when her relief ships show up in a couple of weeks," Commander Wells reported.

"These Ovions bother me," Admiral Adama replied in a quiet voice. "They seem to want to fight so quickly. They never attempt to communicate, they just attack."

"That's how it's always been," Commander Wells replied with a nod. "The Kobolans say it has been like this from the very beginning."

* * *

The next day, all repairs to the Kobolan ships were complete, and the two fleets parted ways. The Kobolans returning to their surveillance of Ovion space, and the Galactica returning to her original mission to discover what had happened back on the two Earths. The two fleets vanished in flashes of blue-white light. They were on their way once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Admiral Adama was in the CIC of the Galactica as the powerful battlestar and her escorts flashed into existence at their next set of coordinates. Adama flinched slightly as everything around him snapped back into existence. Glancing up at the main view screen, he saw the normal static, which gradually cleared to show the star filled space around them.

"No hostile contacts on Dradis," Lieutenant Anders reported as he checked his sensor screens. "All ships present and escort ships are moving into supportive positions."

"Good jump," Colonel Hoshi spoke with a satisfied nod. "Very little drift in the jump. Looks like all of our ships are within a few meters of their calculated jump coordinates."

"These new jump computers are really working well," Commander Wells added with a smile. "Our jumps are very accurate."

The jumps were much better than on his old Warstar, where a long jump could be off by many kilometers. He was proud of his ship and pleased with how all the new equipment was functioning. This new Nova class, with her updated Kobolan technology, was very impressive.

"Main sensors coming on line," Angela reported as her screens came to life.

"Establish a normal CAP Colonel Hoshi," Commander Wells ordered as he watched the view screen, which was now showing some of the other ships. "We will be staying here for twelve hours while all ships top off their fuel loads from the tanker."

* * *

Starbuck was walking slowly around the new Mark Eight viper she had flown against the Ovions. She really loved the new vipers. They had the handling ability and the firepower to do some real damage. She stopped when she noticed a new name painted just beneath the cockpit. STARBUCK.

"Admiring your new viper," a friendly voice spoke from just behind her. She whirled around to see Major Simms and Apollo watching her.

"I think she prefers vipers over human company sometimes," Apollo commented with a big grin. He knew how well Starbuck enjoyed flying the new vipers. These new vipers were nothing like the old Mark Twos they had flown back on the Galactica when they were fleeing from the Cylons.

"I thought you might prefer one of your own," continued Simms gesturing toward the viper. "We have extra vipers on board as well as the capability to manufacture more if needed. This way you won't have to steal one the next time you want to go out on an unauthorized flight."

"Good thing I did," Starbuck replied with a contented smile. "Or your goose would have been fraked. Those Ovions had you dead to rights."

"Yes they did," admitted Aaron recalling how close he had come to being killed. "That was one hell of a job of flying out there Starbuck."

"Blasting toasters is her favorite hobby," Apollo said. He knew that Starbuck tended to take unnecessary risks when she was flying in combat. It was what made her so dangerous. She would do things no other pilot would even consider.

"Why don't we go get something to eat," suggested Apollo feeling sudden hunger pains and realizing it had been awhile since he had eaten. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving!"

"Just like a man," replied Starbuck with a laugh walking up to Apollo and putting her arm through his. "Come on Lee; let's go find you something to eat."

"Follow me," Aaron spoke smiling. Watching Kara and Lee made him wish that Susan were here. It was times like this that he realized how much he missed her.

* * *

Angela had just finished her long-range scans of the system. The sensors had detected four planets and one large asteroid belt. The asteroid belt was outside the orbit of the fourth planet, which was a large gas giant.

"Nothing of interest sir, except perhaps the asteroid belt," she reported to Colonel Hoshi. "The asteroid belt may contain useful metals, but that's about it."

Colonel Hoshi thought about it for a minute. They still had over eight hours before the next jump. Activating his mini-com, he contacted Major Wells and instructed her to send two survey raptors to the asteroid belt for a quick fly by.

A few minutes later, Major Wells was climbing into one of the two survey raptors assigned to the mission. She had told Aaron that she was going out on a quick survey run and had asked him to handle any flight situations that might turn up while she was gone.

She took the pilot's seat and glanced over at Lieutenant Amada Locklyn. Sarah had chosen Amada because the young lieutenant needed some more flight experience. The young woman would someday be an excellent pilot, but she needed some of the rough edges shaved off. Two other lieutenants sat behind them. One would be operating communications and the other the raptor's intricate sensors. This would be an excellent training mission for the three.

"Okay Lieutenant Locklyn the stick is yours; let's get this raptor out of the landing bay."

Moments later, the survey raptor exited the landing bay and banked away from the Galactica. Sarah watched Lieutenant Locklyn closely as the young lieutenant plotted their jump to the asteroid belt. Nodding her approval of the results, Sarah punched the jump button to initiate the jump drive.

Admiral Adama watched on the main view screen of the Galactica as the two survey raptors vanished, it felt strange in some ways to actually be doing some exploring. They weren't running from the Cylons or constrained by a government afraid of exploration. These new Colonies were something that Adama felt were on the right track.

"Not like the old days is it Admiral," Colonel Hoshi remarked with a smile. He could well imagine what Adama was thinking.

"No, those days are behind us," Adama replied. "This new Colonial Fleet is something else. When we were fleeing the Colonies, how could we ever imagine what we were leaving behind?"

"It was because we left, and were chased by such a large portion of the Cylon fleet that Admiral Clements and the others were able to do what they did."

"I still find it remarkable," Adama commented as he looked over the CIC. "It's hard to believe we are on board a Nova class battlestar, and her name is the Galactica."

"There will always be a Galactica in the Colonial Fleet," Hoshi replied with a knowing smile.

* * *

Sarah watched carefully as Lieutenant Locklyn piloted the raptor just outside a heavy zone of large asteroids. So far, the lieutenant had performed all the maneuvers correctly and smoothly. At least they hadn't hit an asteroid yet.

"Detecting a lot of heavy metals," Lieutenant Jenkins reported from his sensor console. "Nothing out of the ordinary, and no traces of Tylium."

"Major, I'm picking up a strange reading on the Dradis," Lieutenant Barnes broke in from his communications console where he was also watching a Dradis screen.

"What type of reading?" Sarah demanded as she looked at the small Dradis screen on her flight console. Sure enough, there was an unidentified blip coming around one of the larger asteroids and heading toward them.

"Lieutenant Jenkins, put the main sensors on that blip, I want to know what it is!"

Moments later, Lieutenant Jenkins face paled when the readings came back. "It's a Cylon heavy raider!"

"A heavy raider," Sarah echoed in shock. "What the frak is a Cylon heavy raider doing way out here? Lieutenant, get a message off to the Galactica, Cylon heavy raider detected, we are returning immediately."

"We're being jammed," Lieutenant Jenkins replied nervously. All he could hear was static on all of his com channels.

"I'm taking the controls," Sarah spoke as she fired the raptor's thrusters turning the small ship away from the approaching Cylon heavy raider. She activated the ship's sublight drive and began to accelerate away from the raider.

"Raider is following and gaining," Lieutenant Barnes reported as he watched his screen with growing worry. He glanced nervously at Major Wells. For once, he was glad the Major was piloting the raptor. Particularly since the survey raptor was unarmed.

"Lieutenant Locklyn, I need a set of jump coordinates for the Galactica."

A sudden warning tone sounded from the Dradis. "Missile lock" Lieutenant Barnes yelled.

Sarah began rolling the raptor and started taking it through a series of sharp S turns trying to throw the Cylon's targeting system off.

"Missile launch," Barnes reported his eyes growing wide in fright.

"Launch counter measures," Sarah ordered sharply. The raptor did carry some defensive counter measures to deter enemy missiles.

"Counter measures launched," Lieutenant Barnes reported as he moved his shaking hand away from the switch he had just pressed to activate the raptor's counter measures.

"Cylon missile is homing in on the counter measures."

It was at that moment that an explosion rocked the raptor. Several red warning lights flashed on in front of Sarah on the control console. "Frak," she said seeing the damage. The sublight drive was damaged, and they were leaking air.

"Jump coordinates are plotted and entered into the computer," Lieutenant Locklyn reported breathlessly.

Sarah didn't have time to double check the coordinates. The Dradis was sounding its deadly warning of another missile. They wouldn't survive another one. Taking a deep breath, Sarah pressed the button for the jump drive and prayed that they would reappear back at the fleet.

The raptor vanished in a flash of blue-white light just as the Cylon missile reached its target. Finding nothing there, the missile continued on. The Cylon heavy raider, seeing that its target had escaped, activated its jump drive and disappeared.

The raptor reappeared less then 25 kilometers from the bow of the Galactica and was instantly challenged.

"This is Major Wells, I am declaring an emergency. We encountered a Cylon heavy raider at these coordinates." Sarah hesitated a moment as she transmitted the coordinates. "The raider fired two missiles at us, and we were forced to evade. We jumped back here immediately. We have suffered some minor damage."

Admiral Adama and Commander Wells looked at each other in surprise.

"What is a Cylon heavy raider doing way out here?" muttered Adama wondering what this might signify.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Wells turned to Colonel Hoshi. "Have Major Simms launch a full squadron and have them take up defensive positions around the fleet. Take the fleet to condition two."

"Also find Lisa and tell her that she is needed in the CIC," Adama added. Maybe the blonde Cylon would have an idea as to what was going on.

Admiral Adama and Commander Wells watched as the raptor slowly made its way into the Galactica's cavernous landing bay. Sarah had also spent part of that time explaining to them what had transpired with the raider in more detail. Adama had also sent orders for the second survey raptor to return.

Lisa made her way into the CIC and hurried over to Admiral Adama and Commander Wells. "Why have we gone to condition two? Is it the Ovions?"

"No, not the Ovions," replied Adama turning his attention to Lisa. "One of our survey raptors ran across a Cylon heavy raider. It fired two missiles, but Major Wells managed to evade the missiles and return safely to the Galactica."

"A heavy raider out here! Lisa gasped in surprise. "What's a heavy raider doing out this far from the Colonies?"

"That's what we were hoping you might be able to answer," Commander Wells replied.

Lisa was quiet for a moment as she thought. There were no Cylon ships currently away from the Cylon home world. They didn't have the ships anymore after the war to do any exploring or much else. "The Cylon Baseship that escaped the battle of my home world. It had several Basestars and Support Ships with it. That raider had to have come from one of those."

Adama and Commander Wells looked at each other with concern on their faces. This was what both had been afraid of. It indicated a possible Cylon presence in this area.

"We're only three jumps away from the edge of Ovion space," commented Adama looking down at the operations table, which currently displayed a detailed star map of their immediate area. "I don't like the idea of the Cylons being that close to Ovion space."

"I don't either," Commander Wells said in agreement. Looking over at Lisa, "Is it possible the renegade Cylons are trying to work with the Ovions?"

"I doubt it," replied Lisa replied biting her lip in thought. "They don't care for any type of organic life."

"But the Ovions are more insectoid and have fought humans before," Commander Wells pointed out. "These Cylons may be willing to accept an alliance with the Ovions."

Lisa was quiet as she gazed at the two men. "It's possible," she said finally. "The last remaining Ones are on that Baseship and those Basestars; they might be desperate enough to turn to the Ovions."

"That just leaves one big question," Adama spoke with narrowing eyes. "Would the Ovions be willing to work with the Cylons?"

"I don't think so," Commander Wells spoke after a moment. "The Ovions hate all other life except their own. They will view the human form Cylons as just another form of human life."

"Perhaps," Adama said with concern still in his voice.

* * *

Several hours later, all the ships were refueled. Adama had ordered two of the cruisers to do a quick search of the asteroid belt for any traces of Cylon activity. He had also sent out heavily armed raptors to several of the nearby systems to search for the Cylons. If any of the escaped Cylon ships could be located, he intended to jump to their location and engage them immediately. It was too dangerous to allow them to remain free, especially if there was any chance of the renegade Cylons bringing the Ovions into a broader conflict with the remaining Colonies.

Time passed as the cruisers searched the asteroids and the raptors began to return one by one with reports of no contacts. Eventually all ships and raptors returned to the fleet with no further trace of the Cylons.

"I don't know where they went Admiral," Commander Wells said as he looked with frustration at the operations table and the star map being displayed."

"There are a lot of stars in this area," Adama replied with a shake of his head. "We can't take the time to search them all."

"I suspect the Ones have their ships very well hidden," commented Lisa studying the star map and wondering where the renegade Cylons were hiding. "They have to be rebuilding, and the Ovions are an unknown factor. When we get back to the Colonies, it is imperative that we return with a sufficient force to search this area of space."

Adama was quiet for a moment. He was tempted to send back a cruiser to get enough ships to conduct the search, but his current priority was to return to Earth. "We will continue on our mission. When we return, we will spend additional time searching this area, if we can't find the Cylons we will send a message to the Colonies requesting more ships."

An hour later, the fleet disappeared in flashes of blue-white light. Their next destination was the Ionian nebula. Adama had orders to check the nebula to see if there had been any activity there since they returned from the tear in space.

* * *

Admiral Adama, Commander Wells, Lisa, Lee, and Kara stared at the main view screen at the sight before them. The nebula was gone; in its place was a nightmare from hell itself. On the screen was an area of darkness surrounded by light tinges of dark purple and deep reds.

"It's a black hole," Angela reported as she studied the data from her long-range sensors. It's drawn all the gases from the nebula into it."

"Where did it come from?" Lee asked. A black hole was the last thing they had expected to find at the nebula.

"It's as if they wanted to ensure that we could never go back," Kara spoke in a quiet voice.

"We never did figure out who they were," Adama reminded everyone. "Whoever built those gravity generators that were here before might very well be responsible for this. What better way to hide all the evidence than with a black hole. It will sweep everything clean."

"But how could they do this?" asked Lee looking around at the others. "The science to do something like this is unbelievable."

"Not really," Colonel Hoshi remarked. "All it would take would be one for those gravity generators set to pull in all the matter from the nebula. Once it reached a certain density the black hole would form."

"Then let us continue on," Admiral Adama said. "There is nothing for us here. Next stop Earth."

* * *

The Galactic and her fleet had been jumping for six days when they jumped into a small yellow dwarf star system. They had only been in the system for a few minutes when all the ships in the fleet lost power.

In the CIC of the Galactica, all the consoles shut off, the Dradis went dark, and the overhead lights dimmed. The CIC became erringly quiet.

Admiral Adama found himself standing in darkness. He could hear the frantic voices of the crew in the CIC as they tried to reactivate their consoles. However, everything stayed dark. Just like back in the Ionian nebula when they had encountered the Cylon fleet. When the entire fleet had lost power. It had now happened again.

"I think we have found the builders of those gravity generators," Adama spoke into the darkness knowing that Commander Wells and Lisa were standing close by. This was too much of a coincidence. The two power losses had to be linked.

It was at that instant that the main view screen came on. It was the only thing in the CIC that had power. In the center of the view screen was a ship, a ship like Adama had never seen before.

"It's a ship of lights," Commander Wells spoke in astonishment.

The ship on the screen was brilliantly lit up; it seemed to be covered with lights everywhere. From what Adama could see, it had a large central globe with numerous lighted spires extending out in all directions. The ship possessed its own silent ethereal beauty that drew your eyes to it.

"It's Cylon!" Lisa spoke suddenly out of the darkness.

"Cylon!" Commander Wells echoed. At that moment, all the power in the CIC came back on. "How do you know?"

"I can hear a voice in my head. The ship's commander wants us to come over."

"The ship's commander?" asked Adama gazing in question at Lisa.

"Yes," she replied. "He says his name is John."

* * *

_Author Note: If you watched the original Battlestar Galactica series, the ship of lights I mentioned above as well as John come from there. I have always tried to include parts of the original series in with this one. _

_There is only one more chapter left in this story. All of my stories before this one have been leading up to this final chapter. It will be full of surprises and hopefully quite enjoyable to read. It will also answer a lot of questions._


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Earth. The Final Chapter.

The Galactica and her small fleet had been jumping for six days when they jumped into a small yellow dwarf star system. They had only been in the system for a few minutes when all the ships in the fleet lost power.

In the CIC of the Galactica, all the consoles shut off, the Dradis went dark, and the overhead lights dimmed. The CIC became erringly quiet.

Admiral Adama found himself standing in darkness. He could hear the frantic voices of the crew in the CIC as they tried to reactivate their consoles. However, everything stayed dark. Just like back in the Ionian nebula when they had encountered the Cylon fleet. When the entire fleet had lost power. It had now happened again.

"I think we have found the builders of those gravity generators," Adama spoke into the darkness knowing that Commander Wells and Lisa were standing close by. This was too much of a coincidence. The two power losses had to be linked.

It was at that instant that the main view screen came on. It was the only thing in the CIC that had power. In the center of the view screen was a ship, a ship like Adama had never seen before.

"It's a ship of lights," Commander Wells spoke in astonishment.

The ship on the screen was brilliantly lit up; it seemed to be covered with lights. From what Adama could see, it had a large central globe with numerous lighted spires extending out in all directions. The ship possessed its own silent ethereal beauty that drew your eyes to it.

"It's Cylon!" Lisa spoke suddenly out of the darkness.

"Cylon!" Commander Wells echoed. At that moment, all the power in the CIC came back on. "How do you know?"

"I can hear a voice in my head. The ship's commander wants us to come over."

"The ship's commander?" asked Adama gazing questionably at Lisa.

"Yes," she replied. "He says his name is John."

Adama looked at Lisa in surprise then with suspicion. "John!" Is it Cavil?" He was about to put the Galactica on Condition One when Lisa answered.

"No, not John Cavil. This is someone much wiser and benevolent. He is also very powerful. I can sense some inner strength and wisdom far greater than anything I have ever encountered before. If he is a Cylon, he is not like any of our current race. But that ship is definitely Cylon, I did sense that from him."

Admiral Adama was silent as he gazed back at the ship on the view screen. He had never seen a ship with so many lights. The lights were obviously designed to light up different areas of the ship's hull. The lights tended to draw your eyes to the ship. Carefully counting, Adama could see twelve lighted spires attached to the ship.

"It's beautiful," Angela Simms spoke quietly in the silence. "That ship looks as if it was designed by an artist."

"Artist or not if that's a Cylon ship, it's one hell of a lot bigger and more powerful than anything we have ever encountered before," Commander Wells commented uneasily. He wasn't sure his small fleet could stand up to the monstrosity setting in front of them. "Captain Simms what can your sensors tell us about it?"

"The sensors show that the center sphere is four kilometers in diameter and some of those lighted spires are nearly two kilometers long," Angela reported as she checked her screens. "I am detecting a lot of strange energy readings which I can't identify."

"Order all ships to stay at condition two and hold viper launches," Admiral Adama ordered making a quick decision. "I don't think we want to piss these people off."

He wondered what Saul would say if he were here and could see this ship. Adama smiled briefly, Saul would be saying it's a trap and let's get the frak out of here. Then he would suggest going to his quarters for a drink once they reached safety. He had asked Saul and Ellen if they wanted to come, but they had turned him down. They were too involved with Daniel on the Cylon home world.

"Yes sir," Commander Wells responded as he quickly contacted the cruisers and support ships and ordered them to hold their viper launches.

"Can you detect any signs of weapons?" Admiral Adama asked as he gazed intently at the main view screen. He noticed that the entire CIC was still strangely quiet. Everyone's eyes were focused on this mysterious ship of lights that was centered on the screen.

"Hard to say," Angela replied as she studied her sensors. "I may be picking up some type of energy weaponry, but it's hard to read the information the sensors are picking up. We have nothing to correlate the data against."

"We are in no danger," Lisa spoke suddenly as more thoughts filled her mind. "These are the descendants of the Cylons that settled upon the real Earth. They are also the builders of the Gravity Generators. John says that if we come over to his ship, he will explain everything. He also guarantees our safety."

"It could be a trap," Commander Wells warned not liking the current situation.

He had never imagined encountering a ship more powerful than the Galactica and her cruiser escorts. However, there was no doubt in his mind that this ship in front of them could swat the Colonial ships away like flies.

For once, he wished that his sister Sarah wasn't on board.

"If they wanted to destroy us, we would already be dead," spoke Lisa looking over at Commander Wells. "All the answers we are seeking are there before us. All we have to do is go over to that ship."

"I just don't like this," Commander Wells said shaking his head. "We don't know anything about that ship. Anyone that goes over there could be putting their lives in jeopardy."

A strange look passed over Lisa's face. "John says we can launch a CAP if that would make us feel safer. He promises that no harm will come to any of us." Then looking over at Adama she continued. "Admiral, I think we should go."

Adama hesitated for a moment. He knew that launching a CAP would only be symbolic. "No, we won't be launching any vipers. Commander Wells have a raptor prepared for us. I will be taking Lisa, Apollo, and Starbuck with me. You are to stay aboard the Galactica and coordinate things from here. If anything goes wrong, you are to jump away from here and return to the Colonies."

"Admiral, I won't leave you," spoke Commander Wells staring at Adama with deep concern in his eyes. "Leaving you behind is not an option!" He didn't even want to think about returning to Caprica and facing Admiral Clements if Admiral Adama was left behind.

"I appreciate your loyalty commander," replied Adama putting on a stern face. "But you have your orders."

Commander Wells was silent as he gazed at Admiral Adama. He had obeyed some questionable orders in the Cylon war but had always come out in one piece. One thing he had learned and that was to obey his superior officers. He knew the Admiral was right but it didn't mean he had to like his orders.

"The Admiral will be okay," commented Colonel Hoshi stepping up to Commander Wells. "He always manages to come out on top in these situations. Besides, he will have Apollo and Starbuck with him, I don't know of anything those two can't handle."

Adama smiled at Colonel Hoshi. "We will see Colonel, we will see."

"Very well Admiral," Commander Wells replied with a heavy sigh. He knew there was no point in arguing. He would obey his orders. "I will follow your orders and jump the fleet if there is any danger."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the small group was in a raptor ready to depart the Galactica. They had all changed into new uniforms, and they were curious and a little apprehensive about what awaited them over on the Cylon ship.

Apollo was flying the raptor with Starbuck sitting in the co pilot's seat. Just from the look on her face, Adama knew that Kara wanted to be the one flying. He smiled inwardly to himself; he was glad that Lee and Kara were so close. He just wondered if he would ever have any grandkids.

"Where do we land at?" Lee asked as they exited the Galactica's flight bay and turned toward the massive Cylon starship.

Lisa concentrated for a moment and then replied. "Head for the center of the ship. You will see a large landing bay with blinking lights around it. Land the viper in the center of the bay and we will be met there."

Lisa was wearing a more modest blue dress that wasn't quite as revealing as was customary for her model. She had thought it best in this instance to look as professional as possible. After all, she was representing the survivors of the current Cylon race.

"So said the spider to the fly," mumbled Starbuck looking over at Lee and shaking her head worriedly. "I wish we were at least armed."

"Weapons wouldn't do us any good in that ship," Lee replied as he applied the thrusters and sent the raptor toward the Cylon ship. "This is an act of good faith by going unarmed."

"I know," Starbuck replied with a long sigh. "But I wish I at least had a knife."

Lee flew the raptor toward the Cylon ship and as they got nearer, he saw a yawning cavernous landing bay open up with a series of bright lights blinking around it. There was no doubt that this was their point of entry. Lee carefully maneuvered the raptor into the bay and then followed another series of blinking lights to what was obviously their designated landing spot. He carefully set the raptor down and then turned around to face his father.

"Now what?"

Adama smiled back encouragingly at this son. "Now we go outside and learn just what the frak is going on."

Adama got up, walked to the door, and pressing the button next to it watched expectantly as it slid open. Looking down the ramp, he was surprised to see several people that looked like ordinary humans. He walked slowly down the ramp followed closely by the rest of his small group.

There were two men and one woman waiting at the foot of the ramp. They were all dressed in a dark gray uniform and were standing smartly at attention.

"Admiral Adama," the tall dark haired man on the right side of the three stated.

"I'm Adama," replied the admiral coming to a stop in front of the three.

"Welcome aboard the starship Argos," the man said in a courteous voice. "I am Caleb Heldon the ship's executive officer."

"Is this ship Cylon?" interrupted Starbuck eyeing the three suspiciously. None of the three was similar to the current known Cylon models.

The executive officer hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Yes, this is what you would call a Cylon ship. All three of us are Cylons, or at least what you would consider to be Cylons. But we are many long centuries removed from our distant cousins."

"There are more models now," Lee stated with understanding. He wondered just how many more. There could be thousands.

The woman in the center smiled and nodded. "We are able to procreate on our own. We have for a very long time now. There is as much diversity now in the Cylon race as in your own. I am Helen Geneve the chief medical officer for the Argos."

Admiral Adama was silent as he weighed this information. "What exactly is the purpose of this ship? We have never seen anything similar."

Caleb smile and then answered. "The Argos is an exploratory vessel which is currently exploring this region of space. We were directed here to intercept your fleet."

"Intercept us!" Starbuck uttered suspiciously. "Why?"

Caleb hesitated briefly before replying. "The planet Earth is off limits, no contact is currently being allowed."

"What!" Adama exploded with anger appearing on his face. "What do you mean no contact is being allowed? We've traveled all the way from the Colonies to see what happened to the colony we left there."

"Our commander will explain everything to you," Caleb replied in a calm voice. "There are some very good reasons we are not allowing any spacecraft near Earth. I am sure you will understand once you hear the explanations. If you will come with us, our commander will answer all of your questions."

"John," Lisa spoke for the first time in understanding. "Your commander is John!"

"In a way," Caleb replied with a mysterious look upon his face. "John will explain everything."

The group made their way through the Cylon ship. The inside of the ship was spotless and very well maintained. Nowhere did they see any signs of any mechanical Cylons until they reached their destination. The Colonials and Lisa halted as they gazed at the metal constructs standing guard in front of them. They were easily eight feet tall and of slim build. Their metal forms gleamed in the bright light of the corridor. The familiar red eye moved back and forth as the two mechanical Cylons watched the new arrivals.

"So you still have mechanical Cylons," Lisa commented as she walked over to gaze at the two towering Cylons. They were remarkably similar to the models she was familiar with, but she could see some subtle differences. It was obvious these were very much more advanced.

"Yes," Caleb replied his eyes on Lisa. "They are used primarily for security. There are slightly over one hundred on the Argos."

"They work for you?" Lisa said turning around with a frown. She wondered if the current human form Cylon race was enslaving the mechanicals.

"Yes and no," replied Helen taking over the conversation. "Our mechanical Cylons have the choice of downloading into a human-Cylon body upon request. They are fully sentient and have free will. If they grow tired of their duties or have evolved to the point that the mechanical body no longer suits them, they have the option of downloading."

The two mechanical Cylons stepped aside. The group entered a large conference room. The Colonials and Lisa stopped and stared in amazement around them. Numerous paintings depicting various stellar phenomena covered the walls. Planets, asteroids, comets, gas clouds, moons, stars and everything else the galaxy possessed was there.

"Welcome," they heard a voice speak from the front of the conference room. A tall gray haired man wearing a long white robe approached them. "I am John and welcome to the starship Argos."

Admiral Adama looked at the man in admiration. You could just feel the confidence and power within John. He seemed to radiate a feeling of peace and tranquility.

Adama quickly made the introductions of his group and John shook everyone's hands with a friendly nod.

"Caleb said that Earth is off limits," Adama began. "Why is that? We have come a long way to visit Earth."

"Ah yes, Earth," John spoke with a benevolent smile. "If all of you will have make your way to the conference table, I will explain. There are refreshments available also."

Adama approached the table and was surprised to see that one end was well stocked in many of the current beverages popular in the Colonies. There were also a number of familiar food items. For a few minutes, everyone stood around the table eating and enjoying their drinks. Adama had a feeling they were waiting on something, but he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. His question was answered when the door to the conference opened, and two familiar people stepped in.

"Baltar, Caprica," Adama uttered in shock seeing the two people who had just stepped through the door. "How can this be?"

"I should have known," Starbuck muttered with a frown. "Baltar always has a habit of showing up where he shouldn't be."

"Admiral Adama," Gaius spoke in his smooth voice ignoring Starbuck. "It's been awhile since we last saw you. 150,000 years I believe."

"Hello Lisa," Caprica added with a mischievous smile. "Long time since I saw you last. How is Daniel?"

"How did you get here, why are you here?" demanded Apollo looking confused. The two had been left behind on Earth 150,000 years ago. They couldn't be here now. This had to be a trick of some kind.

Baltar only smiled bigger. "Why this is our home. This is where Caprica and I are originally from."

Adama felt as if the room was spinning. "What do you mean this is where you are from?"

"Why don't we all have a seat, and I will begin to explain," commented John gesturing for everyone to sit down. "We have a lot of history to cover today. History that will be very surprising to some of you. This story starts two hundred years after you were rescued by Admiral Reed."

_Flashback. 150,000 years ago. Atlantis._

Adriane Stahls nearly fell as the earthquake shook the building she was in. For several long moments, the tremor continued to rumble, and she could feel the building swaying. "What's happening," she screamed looking toward the large window where her husband Marton was standing. He was looking toward the north. Fortunately, the window was made of shatterproof glass and he was in no danger of being struck by flying shards.

Marton glanced back at his blonde wife who was holding on to her desk to keep her precarious balance. "It's the volcano at the end of the island. It's erupting. I think the northern side has been blown away."

"The volcano," Adriane spoke in shock. "I thought the scientists had predicted only a minor eruption. This is not a minor eruption!"

It was at that moment that loud sirens began to go off across the city. The two looked at each other in sudden alarm.

"It's the evacuation alarms," Marton exclaimed with wide and worried eyes. "We must get to the ships immediately." Marton ran over and grabbed his wife's hand pulling her toward the door. "We must go now!"

The two exited their building and glanced down the street. Large gaping cracks ran across several areas of the pavement, two buildings farther down had collapsed and were on fire. Dust and smoke were in the air making breathing difficult. In the distance, they could see the volcano. A cloud of ash and smoke was rising up into the afternoon sky. Rivers of molten lava were flowing down the southern side of the volcano. Another massive earthquake struck, and the ground heaved upward throwing them off their feet. Another building crashed noisily to the ground as its foundation crumbled under the new round of shaking.

Marton climbed painfully to his feet wiping the dust off, reaching down he helped Adriane up. "We must hurry; I don't think Atlantis will survive much longer. The eruption is too severe."

"Where will we go?' Adriane asked her blue eyes wide with fear. The island of Atlantis had been their home all of these years. She had never traveled in one of the trading ships that were in the large port.

"To one of the twelve colonies on the shore," replied her husband recalling the evacuation orders he had received a few days earlier. "They will take us to the mainland."

The two hurriedly scrambled through the growing rubble toward the docks. Other survivors fled in various directions. A few were heading for the waiting ships; others were racing for their homes to search for members of their families. Many would seek shelter in the higher hills that surrounded the city.

"Marton, we must go back and find my sister and your parents," Adriane said breathing heavily from all the exertion and coming to a stop to gaze at her husband. "We must bring them to the ships."

Marton looked to the north at the erupting volcano. It seemed to him as if the eruption was steadily getting worse. "We don't have time. We just have to hope they find their way to safety."

Adriane stared at her husband not believing what he had just said. "But they might die here!"

"A lot of people are going to die," Marton replied evenly. "Our families would want us to survive." Reaching out, he took his wife's hand and urged her to begin running once more toward the docks. Marton wasn't sure how much time they had left. He just prayed silently to the Gods of Kobol that their families survived.

A few minutes later, they made it to the port. They were quickly loaded onto one of the waiting sailing ships by security guards. There were numerous security guards all over the docks checking identification documents against the lists they all had. For years, the volcano had been partially active, and recently contingency plans had been set in motion in case of a severe eruption. However, this eruption was much more severe than what the volcanologists had predicted.

Numerous people were screaming and demanding to be put on the ships. The security guards were struggling to hold them back. Here and there, the crack of a gunshot could be heard. The crowds of people at the docks steadily grew, and it became increasing difficult for people with the proper clearance to make it to the ships. Many gave up and fled back the way they had come.

Marton and Adriane watched the crowds on shore as the large sailing ship they were on pulled up anchor and began to move out farther into the harbor. Other ships were doing the same. Very soon, there would not be any ships left at the port.

"Marton, look at the people. They are jumping into the water."

Sure enough, hundreds of people had managed to push through the security barricades. Shots were ringing out almost steadily now. Screams of pain and anguish could be heard coming from shore. People were jumping from the docks into the water and were attempting to swim to the fleeing ships. The few ships that were still docked were frantically trying to untie from their moorings and put out to sea. It was a doomed effort as they were overrun by panicked civilians. Several of the remaining sailing ships capsized and another began to burn.

Even as they watched, massive fireballs of molten rock from the eruption began to fall across the city. For nearly two hundred years, Atlantis had been the home to the new Thirteenth Colony, now that home was being destroyed. The city had been the home to nearly thirty thousand people.

"Marton, how many people are being left behind? Why aren't there more ships?" asked Adriane realizing that many people were going to die. The people on the docks were doomed.

"We didn't have time to build more," Marton replied sadly. His department was in charge of shipbuilding. "We have enough ships to evacuate about six thousand people. No one expected the eruption to be this severe. We thought most of the people would be safe up in the hills outside the city." He could see numerous fires breaking out all across the city. Smoke and ashes were starting to obscure the sun.

"Will they be safe up in the hills?" demanded Adriane fearing the worst. She hoped that Marton's parents and her sister were safe.

Even as she spoke, a loud thunderous explosion lit the sky above the volcano. A massive plume of ashes and smoke rose up into the darkening sky. Lightning flashed ominously across the growing clouds of ash. A loud groaning noise signaled the arrival of another earthquake. Looking back toward the city, Adriane squeezed Marton's hand tightly as more buildings collapsed and then the sea began to rise.

"What's happening?" she screamed seeing the water rising rapidly above the docks.

In just a few moments, the docks were under water and it continued to rise. In the distance, Adriane thought she could hear frantic screaming from the people left on shore. Already the sailing ship they were on, as well as many others, were out past the opening of the harbor and pulling rapidly away from Atlantis making for deeper water and safety.

"The island's sinking," Marton said in disbelief as he watched the first of the low-lying buildings vanish beneath the rising water. "The entire island is sinking."

"By the Gods of Kobol," Adriane wailed as she buried her head in Marton's arms thinking about her sister and Marton's parents.

As Marton continued to watch and hold his sobbing wife the island of Atlantis gradually vanished beneath the waves. Soon all that was visible was the erupting volcano and it to would soon fall victim to the rising water.

* * *

"Those are excerpts from the diary of Marton and Adriane Stahl," John spoke into the stunned silence of the room.

"The dormant volcano on the end of the island erupted!" Apollo spoke not wanting to believe what he had just heard. They had scanned that volcano and deemed it to be safe without any danger of erupting.

"Yes," John replied his deep blue eyes turning to gaze at Apollo. "The Atlanteans were expecting a minor eruption and everyone living in low lying areas as well as key government officials were to board the ships for safety until the eruption subsided. The rest were to go up in the high hills outside the city. They never expected the massive eruption which sunk the entire island beneath the water."

"What happened next?" Adama asked saddened to hear the fate of the new Thirteenth Tribe. He wondered how the other twelve tribes received them.

John was quiet for a moment. A very sad expression crossed his face. "When Atlantis sunk beneath the water there were a series of very large tidal waves. The waves swept ashore inundating all the low-lying settlements."

"The other twelve colonies," Adama breathed feeling the life go out of him.

"Yes," John replied with deep regret in his eyes. "When the ships from Atlantis arrived, they found disaster. All of the settlements were destroyed; there were only a few scattered survivors. They had lost all of their technology and advanced medicines. The only supplies they had were those that were on board the sailing ships. The people from Atlantis gathered all the survivors they could find and tried to rebuild, but it was a hopeless task."

"Two hundred years," Starbuck spoke with tears in her eyes. "Everyone who stayed behind, all they had hoped to accomplish wiped out. It isn't right. To have come all that way from the Colonies, fighting the Cylons and each other. Than to see everything they had managed to build wiped away by a fraken volcano!"

"It was regrettable," John said in a calm voice. "Nature can be terribly unforgiving at times."

"What happened next?" Adama asked. "How did you get the Stahls diary?"

"As you know the Cylon Centurions settled the real Earth," John began. "They made it a habit of sending a heavy raider to the other Earth every ten years to check on the Colonials and the human form Cylons that had elected to stay behind."

"So the mechanical Cylons found Atlantis destroyed," stated Apollo.

"Yes," John replied. "They returned to their Earth and reported. Their Basestar was sent immediately to search for survivors."

_Flashback 150,000 years ago_

Marton and Adriane walked hesitantly toward the Cylon heavy raider, which had landed in a small clearing a few kilometers from the new human settlement. Other humans watched nervously from the precarious safety of the trees. A light wind rustled the leaves, other than that it was erringly quiet.

Marton's distant ancestor had been an eight and Adriane's had been a six. He hoped that was enough to allow the Centurions to recognize their heritage. Adriane's blonde hair and deep blue eyes left little to doubt as to whom her ancestor on the Cylon side had been. It had been two years since the destruction of Atlantis. This was the first time they had seen a Cylon ship since the original colonization.

Marton was the highest remaining government official, if he could be called that. The sailing ship containing the government evacuees had never made it out of Atlantis. The survivors had voted Marton in as their new leader. This was a role he was uncomfortable with, but had accepted after some persuading by Adriane. Together they had begun gathering all the survivors they could find and started building new settlements. The new settlements were very primitive when compared to what had existed before.

Three towering mechanical Cylons stepped out of the heavy raider. They stopped at the foot of the ramp and waited for Marton and Adriane to reach them. Their single red eye in each of the Centurions was going steadily back and forth, as they watched the approaching humans. Reaching the Centurions, Marton and Adriane stopped and gazed questionably at the three mechanical Cylons. The five stared at each other for a full minute before one of the Cylons spoke in a very human like voice.

"What can we do to assist you?" the one in the center asked, the red light in its head stopping and focusing on Marton.

"You can speak," Adriane said surprised her eyes growing wide. From what their history had taught them, the mechanical Cylons did not have that ability. "How is that possible? We were taught that Centurions did not have that ability."

"It is an ability we recently added. We felt it was necessary to help in our communication," the center Centurion replied. "I am designated as C-248 Hal."

"I think I will just call you Hal," replied Marton trying to sound calm. The three Cylons towered above him and Adriane. He wondered why the Cylons had chosen this time to contact them.

"What do we need to do?" Hal asked once more. "We have our Basestar in orbit. It has a lot of manufacturing capabilities. We are aware of the fate of Atlantis and your sister colonies. We are very sorry for what has happened."

Matron was quiet for a moment. There had been so much loss of life due to the volcano erupting and the resulting tidal waves. They had attempted to rebuild, but so many specialized tools and other equipment had been lost. Their new lives were so much more primitive than what they had enjoyed before. The Cylons were obviously offering to help them rebuild.

"We've lost so much Marton," Adriane spoke with sadness in her voice. "It will be very difficult to rebuild everything again. I don't know if I can."

Marton looked at his wife in understanding. All the deaths from the catastrophe, their current living conditions, and just plain exhaustion was wearing them all down. He knew what needed to be done. The method to do so had been left in orbit by Admiral Reed.

"I think we want to go home, back to the original Colonies," he said finally knowing it was the right decision.

"Through the tear in space in the nebula," Hal replied in understanding. "How many survivors are there?"

"We have found fourteen thousand survivors," Adriane replied, her blue eyes gazing intently at the center Centurion. "There are others that have scattered out to live with the Earth humans. We want to repair the Colony ship that is in orbit and return to the Twelve Colonies."

"Very well," Hal replied. "I will send a message to the Basestar, and they will check to see how space worthy the Colony ship is. It will undoubtedly need some repairs. Once the repairs are complete, we can ferry your people up to the ship in our heavy raiders."

"There should still be some shuttles on the Colony ship," added Marton recalling what his great grandparents had told him as a child. "When we finally quit staffing the ship over one hundred years ago, the large shuttles were left on board. They could be repaired and used also to ferry up survivors."

"We may need some of your people who are qualified to help in the repairs," Hal spoke. "They will also need to be taught how to fly the ship."

"We can do that," replied Marton nodding his head. "We have some engineers and a few scientists that managed to escape from Atlantis on the sailing ships. I am sure they will be glad to help."

Adriane turned to Marton with a smile of relief on her face as if a heavy load had been lifted from her mind. "We're going home," she said. "Back to where it all began."

"Yes," replied Marton taking his wife's hands. "We're going back to the Colonies."

* * *

Four months later, Marton and Adriane stared out one of the large observation windows in the Super Colony ship as it left Earth orbit. They watched sadly, as the blue green planet was left behind. Soon they would be back in the Colonies and in civilization again.

Marton knew that some people had been left behind. Several hundred had chosen to continue to live on Earth, and there were many others that had blended in with the Earth humans over the years. With the aid of the Centurions, they had left them enough supplies to live comfortably. The Colonials and human form Cylons would always be a part of Earth's heritage.

The Cylon Basestar and the Super Colony ship vanished in blue-white flashes of light as they jumped away from Earth. The Cylon Basestar would accompany the Colony ship to the nebula. Once there, the colonists would be on their own. The Basestar would not enter the tear in space. It would return back home.

"I don't understand," Adama interrupted with a confused look upon his face. This story was fascinating. He hated hearing about the destruction of Atlantis. He could well imagine the hardships the surviving colonists had suffered after the ordeal. "The tear in space inside the nebula was destroyed when you blew up the gravity generators. Where did they go? They obviously never made it back to the Colonies."

"That's where it gets interesting," spoke Baltar drawing everyone's attention. He glanced over at Caprica who nodded. "The next part of this story is going to be very hard to believe, but it's true."

Marton and Adriane stared at the large view screen in shock. It was showing a view of the center of the nebula from a Cylon heavy raider. The raider had jumped into the area where the tear in space was supposed to be. The raider had been heavily damaged from the gases that now lay over that location. The tear was gone and so was any way back to the Twelve Colonies of their ancestors.

"What happened?" asked Adriane gazing at the screen. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, just that it wasn't there. She felt numb knowing that their plans had just crumbled.

"The tear is no longer there," Hal the Centurion spoke from Marton's side. "I believe the gravity generators that originally created the tear are no longer functioning."

"Do you think Admiral Reed or Admiral Adama ordered the tear closed when they passed through it on their way back to the Colonies?" asked Marton wondering what they should do now. He looked over at his wife seeing the pained and disappointed look upon her face.

"I don't believe they had the capabilities to shut down the gravity generators," Hal replied as he turned to gaze at the humans. "The creators of the gravity generators had to have done this."

"What about your heavy raider?" Adriane asked worriedly taking a deep breath and holding her emotions in check. "How will the Centurions get back?"

"They can't," replied Hal fixing his single red eye on Adriane. "We will move the Basestar as close to the nebula as we can and they should be able to download into new Centurion bodies."

"You have that capability on the Basestar?" Marton asked surprised.

"Yes, we thought it prudent to be prepared for this type of problem. We value our lives now as much as you value yours."

"What do we do now Marton?" Adriane asked, her deep blue eyes focusing on her husband. "We can't go on to the Colonies now. What do we tell our people?"

Marton was quiet for several moments as he thought. He didn't really want to return to Earth either, even though with the Basestars help they could rebuild.

"There is one other planet that may have human life," Marton spoke quietly gazing at his wife. "At this time, we don't know what their civilization would be like, but I think we should go and see."

"Kobol!" Adriane spoke wide eyed at the thought. "You want to continue on to Kobol and see what's there."

"Yes," Marton replied. "If their civilization is advanced enough, perhaps they can help us. We might even be able to settle there if they will let us. If not, then we will have to find a new world to settle down upon." Marton turned to face the Centurion. "Will you go with us to Kobol?"

Hal hesitated for a moment then responded. "We will go with you. I to am curious to see what we will find."

"Kobol!" Starbuck exclaimed in disbelief. "What were they thinking? They could destroy our entire history by contacting Kobol that early in its development."

* * *

Adama got up and walked over to the end of the table. He poured himself a large glass of Ambrosia and slowly drained the glass. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this was leading. He looked back toward Baltar who was watching him.

"They didn't find any humans on Kobol did they?"

Baltar's eyes widened at Adama's words. "How did you know?"

"It all makes sense now. I always wondered how humans could arise separately on Earth and on Kobol. The answer is they didn't. Humanity originated on Earth. The survivors of Atlantis and the twelve colonies on the shores of Earth are the ones who settled Kobol. They are the ones that became the Thirteen Tribes of man."

"Impossible," interrupted Apollo shaking his head in disbelief. "That would mean we created ourselves."

"But it is possible isn't it?" reiterated Adama looking at Baltar.

"I will answer that," spoke Helen Geneve rising to her feet. "We have spent many centuries analyzing that exact question. Only recently have we come up with a plausible explanation."

"You must realize Admiral that all of the survivors from Earth had long since married and interbred with Earth humans over the preceding two hundred years," explained Helen keeping her eyes on Adama.

"There were over one hundred thousand humans living in Atlantis and the twelve colonies on shore," Baltar added. "We now believe that somewhere between fourteen to eighteen thousand of the colonists actually survived. As Marton said in his diary, a number stayed behind on Earth and even more had already blended in with the native population."

"But what about those that went to Kobol?" demanded Adama. "I don't understand how they can be our ancestors."

"We believe that those survivors with dominant Colonial traits found themselves incapable of having children," Helen continued. "Only those colonists with dominant traits from their Earth heritage found that they could conceive."

"How do you know this?" demanded Starbuck moving to stand behind Apollo. This whole thing sounded crazy. Were these people making all of this up?"

"The Basestar returned to Kobol once every ten years after the survivors decided to settle there," Helen said in a lecturing type voice. She had spent a lot of her time studying this. "It was noted that over the first one hundred years, there was a marked reduction in the human population. At one point, there were fewer than three thousand humans living upon the planet. Then after about one hundred and twenty years, the population began to grow. We believe it was at that point that the genes inherited from the original Colonials had become so diluted with those from Earth that nature allowed a return to normalcy for the colonists. After that their population expanded very rapidly."

"You're saying that once the genes from Earth's inhabitants became dominant, the colonists began reproducing normally again," Starbuck spoke slowly. This all seemed so fantastic.

"Yes," replied Baltar nodding his head. "We believe at that point that there was no longer any danger of changing human history due to the colonization of Kobol."

"Humans from Earth colonized Kobol," spoke Adama nodding his head in understanding. "But where did the stories of the Gods come from?"

"Over the centuries our Cylon ancestors returned to Kobol to watch over the growing civilization," John replied. Other than the scrolls of Pythia and a few other ancient books, not a lot was known about Kobol's ancient history. We decided to study it and make a record."

"That suggests that you had some type of physical presence on the planet," spoke Lisa trying to understand everything that was being said. "What happened?"

"Mistakes were made in those early times. We had begun making new human models. Some of these went to Kobol to live amongst the humans of that world to study them. Inadvertently some rose to positions of power. Because they were stronger than ordinary humans and seemed to have longer life spans, they became the Gods of Kobol."

"We were forced to remove them from power," Baltar explained with distaste in his voice. "It was not easy in some cases; some did not want to go. That is where the stories of the war of the Gods come from. It also caused some conflict on Kobol between the tribes. After that point, no contact was allowed between our people and the people of Kobol."

Everyone in the room was silent. It was as if all of Colonial history had just been rewritten. Starbuck stood behind Apollo with her hands resting on his shoulders. Her face was pale as she digested all that she had just heard.

"What about me," she blurted out suddenly. "I died and came back. Where did I go after I vanished from Earth?"

John gazed at Starbuck and then smiled in a fatherly fashion. "We don't know everything my child. We do know that there is a great force at work in the universe. Some call it God; others call it by other names. At some points in history, certain individuals are chosen to play very special roles. You were one of those chosen."

"You have answered a lot of questions, but it raises others," Adama spoke in a thoughtful voice. "Why did you create the gravity generators?"

John looked at Adama for the first time with a nervous look upon his face. Gone was all the confidence and wisdom he had shown earlier. "When we ran all the events that occurred in our history and Colonial history through our main computer mainframe we received an astonishing and worrisome report."

"What did it say?" Adama asked. He would like to see this computer. It had to be far in advance of anything ever conceived in the Colonies.

John hesitated for a moment then replied. "It said the events in our Cylon history and your Colonial history were impossible. They could not have occurred naturally without some type of major outside interference."

"I don't understand?" Apollo spoke his eyes looking at John. "What do you mean some outside interference?"

"Think about everything that happened to bring you to this point," replied John taking a deep breath. Then his confidence seemed to flow back. "The last five survivors from Earth arriving just in time to stop the first Cylon War after traveling thousands of years in space. Admiral Stone being sent on his secret exploratory mission to the Delphi Quadrant. The Cylons being able to plant a virus in nearly every Colonial ship without it being detected. The Galactica surviving the initial Cylon attack and making it back to Ragnar Anchorage to rearm. Apollo being on Colonial One, saving the new President, and returning her and the ships with her back to the anchorage. The Galactica being able to hold off the Cylon Basestars as the civilian ships jumped away from the anchorage. Escaping the Cylons after having to jump time after time in your initial escape. The Cylons not destroying the Boneyards before Admiral Clements strips it of the ships he needs later to free the Colonies. Finding Kobol. Finding the tomb of Athena. Finding the Algae planet. Escaping the Ionian nebula when your ships lost power. Finding the Cylon rebel survivors. Destroying the Cylon hub with the assistance of the rebel Cylons. Attacking the Cylon Colony and rescuing Hera. Kara entering the exact coordinates for Earth. The list goes on."

"There are other smaller items also," Baltar added.

"When all added together, our computers said these occurrences could not have occurred naturally. There were just too many of them," John said watching the Colonials and Lisa for their reaction to his words.

Lisa gazed at John and then her eyes widened in sudden understanding. "It was you," she said. "From the original Cylon Centurions that settled on the real Earth, you knew what Colonial and Cylon history was supposed to be. You knew all the events that happened. That's why you built the gravity generators."

"Yes," John replied with a nod. "We knew what the recorded history was. We also knew that our computers said that history was impossible."

"So we made sure history occurred just as we knew it," added Baltar joining the conversation once more. "Using a set of smaller gravity generators, we opened a tear in space time, and Caprica and I went back to the Colonies. Our memories were erased, and the personas of Gaius Baltar as you know him and Caprica Six were put in place. Our jobs were to make sure certain events occurred."

"Other agents were placed in important positions to ensure that the events we knew as history occurred as recorded," John continued.

Adama looked around the room appalled at what he was hearing. "You caused all of it," he said accusingly, pointing a finger at John. "The destruction of the Colonies, all the deaths, everything was planned by you!"

"It was our recorded history," John reminded Adama with no regret in his clear voice. "It was the only way to make sure the cycle of destruction came to a stop. Look at where you are today. The Colonies are growing again. The Cylons are at peace with the Colonies. You have found the Kobolans and put a colony on Demeter. The future is very bright for humanity and the Cylons. You are about to enter a new age of enlightenment and growth."

"It was necessary wasn't it," Kara spoke in a soft voice coming around the table to stand in front of John. "If you hadn't kept history as it was recorded, then everything would have become unraveled. We would not be here now."

"You are very observant Kara Thrace," John replied with a smile. "We did what we had to do. We did it to save humanity and the Cylon race."

"But what's to stop someone else from going back in time and changing everything?" Apollo demanded still finding all of this hard to grasp. "If something in the past was changed we would never know it. It would just become part of our new reality."

"True," John replied with a nod. "But we have taken precautions to ensure that does not happen. You can rest assured that history as you now know it will stay as it is."

Adama walked over to stand next to Kara. "Why can't we go to Earth? You still haven't told us the reason why."

"Earth is still a relatively primitive world," John answered. He turned and a large view screen on one wall came on.

It showed the Earth as Adama and Kara remembered it. As the view enlarged, it began to show numerous cities, farms, and roads covering all the continents.

"They are just entering the later part of their first atomic age," Baltar explained as Caprica and he stepped closer to John. "This is the year 2044 on Earth. They have just established their first permanent base on the fourth planet of their star system. Interplanetary spaceflight is still extremely new to them."

"They are still too primitive to learn about life out in the galaxy," Caprica spoke. "Their myriads of cultures on Earth just aren't ready. The knowledge would crush their civilization."

"Someday soon they will be," added John seeing the disappointed look on Adama's face. "When that time comes, we will send a ship to the Colonies. Your people have the right to be there when the first contact is made."

"I was hoping to see Laura's resting place," Adama said in a sad voice. "I know there is nothing there after all of these years. But I would have liked to have gone never the less."

John smiled in understanding. "Watch the screen."

The screen zoomed in on the planet. It traveled across the ocean toward Africa and stopped on a small granite structure atop a small hill. The structure grew in size until a name could be seen upon its entrance. It said in basic Caprican here rests Athena, queen of Zeus. Upon one side of the entrance was a statue in the likeness of Laura and on the other was a statue in the likeness of Adama.

Adama felt as if a heavy burden had just been lifted from his shoulders. He had always regretted that Laura didn't have a better resting place. This place on the screen was a fitting resting place for a President of the Twelve Colonies.

"Thank you," he said looking over at John.

"We ensured that her final resting place survived," John spoke softly seeing the tears in Adama's eyes. "She was a great leader for your people. She will never be forgotten."

Adama and his small group had a few more questions, which John and the others easily answered. When it was all done, Adama gazed at John and spoke. "I think it is time for us to return home." Adama felt tired realizing that his search was finally over. Deep in his heart, he knew that it would not be much longer before he joined Laura. He knew that even after all of these years, she would be waiting.

* * *

Later, John and the others watched on the big screen as the Galactica and her escorts vanished in flashes of blue-white light. As soon as they were gone, several more people entered the room. These people were completely human.

"They never suspected that humans live with the Cylons now," the first spoke. "They don't know that the Cylon Basestar took many of the Colonials from Kobol that could not have children and brought them to the real Earth. Adama and his people don't know that together we have built a civilization that spans the stars."

"No," John spoke with a pleased smile. "They are not ready for that knowledge yet."

It was at that moment that the Argos shifted its position in space and reappeared over the real Earth. The Colonials and Cylons of that earlier age had renamed their planet Tellus. It was a planet that ruled peacefully over a star empire of over one thousand worlds. All populated by humans and Cylons working and living together.

John looked at the view screen at the world floating below. It was so full of life. This world would protect humanity and make sure humankind and the Cylons took their proper place in the galaxy. He thought he had played the role of commander of the Argos very well. With a smile at the mixed group of humans and Cylons standing around him, and pleased with his work John vanished.

"So God leaves us again," Baltar spoke with a smile taking Caprica's hand.

"Gaius, you know he doesn't like to be called that. Just call him John." Caprica leaned forward and kissed Gaius lightly on the lips.

History was as it should be.

The End

Note from the Author. I hope you have enjoyed all of my stories. Someday I hope to go back and do a thorough edit on the earlier ones. Perhaps even expand them some.

I started writing these stories because I was unhappy with the way Battlestar Galactica 2003 ended. I decided to write my own stories, and after a while, they seemed to take on a life of their own.

For those of you who have read both the original series and watched the new one, you will have noticed that I incorporated some technology and even some of the places mentioned in the original series in my stories. I was raised on the original series when it first came out. At the time, I thought it was the greatest science fiction show ever. Since that time, many other good quality shows have come out. Science fiction has finally taken its rightful place in books and on TV.

I purposely left a few things unanswered in this series. What about the Ovions and the surviving Cylon Baseship? What happened to the survivors on New Caprica that stayed after everyone else left? I left these questions in case I decide later on to add to this series of stories. At the moment, I don't know if I will or not. It sort of feels nice to think that this project is finally complete.

For those of you that have really enjoyed my stories and have left reviews, please go to profile page and click on the link at the bottom. It will take you to my web page. Once there, click on Battlestar Galactica. I have a slight favor to ask a few of you.

Once again, thanks for reading my stories. This has been a great experience.

Thank You!

Novaray


End file.
